


Day Twenty-One: Chronic Pain

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [21]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Caring Hanzo Shimada, Hurt Jesse McCree, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phantom pain, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-One: Chronic PainOrPhantom pain is the worst, having someone there to help you get through it is the best medicine
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 37





	Day Twenty-One: Chronic Pain

Waking up to an empty bed was the first sign that something was off.

Jesse was a heavy sleeper, Hanzo was always having to drag him out of bed in the mornings. The fact that the gunslinger wasn't in bed at four in the morning was mildly concerning.

In the darkness of the bedroom, Hanzo could see light seeping out from under the ensuite door. Maybe Jesse had just gone to the bathroom? It wasn't entirely out of the question.

When a low and stifled groan met his ears, he knew something more was happening.

With a stretch and a yawn, Hanzo got himself out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom door, rapping on it gently.

"Jesse? Is everything alright in there?" There was a pause before any response which didn't sit well with Hanzo.

"I'm fine hunny... go on back ta sleep" Jesse's voice replied, it was clearly strained and sounded slightly raspy. Hanzo frowned and sighed, clearly something was wrong and Jesse was attempting to shield it from him.

That would not do.

"I'm coming in"

Without waiting for a response, Hanzo pushed the door open to reveal Jesse on the other side. The gunslinger was on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was pale and sweaty, his fringe slightly sticking to his forehead. Jesse had his hand clutching at his stump, the nails slightly digging into the scarred skin.

Jesse let out a small huff and looked up at Hanzo with a weak smile. "Hey pumpkin, sorry I woke ya" He was hiding pain, not very well, but it was clear to Hanzo that his boyfriend didn't want him worrying.

"Why did you not wake me" Hanzo questioned as he kneeled to Jesse's level, gently pushing some of his hair off his forehead.

"It's nothin' darlin', just phantom pains, not even that ba-" Jesse cut himself off with a grit of his teeth, his face scrunching up in response to the pain.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and stood up to go to the medicine they had stashed away for times like this

" _It's nothin' darlin'_ " Hanzo mocked as he grabbed out the painkillers and wet a washcloth

"H-Hey... I ain't sound like that... right?" Jesse pouted, the wave of pain easing.

The only response Hanzo gave was a snort

Wordlessly, Hanzo sat down next to Jesse and handed him some pills. The other quickly placed them in his mouth and took the water from Hanzo's hand.

"Thanks" Jesse mumbled once the pills were down, his hand going back to his stump. Hanzo let out a small noise and gently wiped at Jesse's brow, hoping to help cool the other down.

It was silent for a while before Hanzo spoke up "You do not have to shield this from me, Jesse. I am your partner, I want to be here to help you in your time of need"

A small laugh escaped Jesse, his eyes meeting Hanzo's

"I know... I guess I just ain't used to bein' vulnerable. Back in ma deadlock days, pain was weakness. Anytime I got shot up or hurt I had ta find a closed-off area and patch myself up so no one would be able to take advantage of me... old habits die hard" Hanzo nodded in response, he knew the feeling having grown up in a similar environment.

"Whatever you need help with, I will be there for you," Hanzo said softly, placing a kiss to Jesse's cheek.

The gunslinger smiled and rested his head against his partner's shoulder.

"Thank you babydoll"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
